Nega-Tootie
A new girl enrolls in Tootie's school, and she's an evil, magical version of Tootie! Songs * The Opposite of Me by Tootie (and Tara Strong) Shout-Outs and Trivia * The actual title, as shown in the title card, is "Nega-Tootie, or The Other Side of Darkness". This is possibly referring to the series villain, Vicky, as one of the two sides of darkness in Tootie's life with Tiffany being the other. * Unlike other episodes, the title card for this episode shows a scene from it: Tootie lying on the ground scared while Tiffany is about to blast her. * Tiffany asks Crocker the same question Norm asks him in the Fairly OddParents episode "Back to Norm": if those are his ears on his neck. * Crocker's lesson is apparently on the Civil War, as he mentions the Battle of New Orleans. * The music that plays when Tiffany is first shown is the instrumental for "This is Halloween". * Not only is Crocker teaching the class the Battle of New Orleans, but an animated rendition of the battle itself shows as he speaks. This is possibly a reference to other animated shows that have cartoon versions of real events or people; such as the original Fairly OddParents, Phineas and Ferb, Animaniacs, Hey Arnold!, Invader ZIM (animated versions of the creator or some of the crewmembers can sometimes be seen, as well as an animated Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera), and South Park. * Tootie pauses the show to break the fourth wall and explain to the viewers that Tiffany would be seen alot. This gag is actually from "The Emperor's New School" and the Disney movie it originated from. * Tiffany is a gender-flip of Nega-Timmy from the eponymous "Fairly OddParents" episode. * A picture of Jack Skellington can be seen in Tootie's closet when she reaches inside to take out her books. * When Tiffany is showing off her shape-shifting abilities, she turns into the following: The PIXAR/Luxo Ball, Luxo Jr., Panini from "Chowder", Tootie, Sally Acorn from Sonic SatAM, and Jelly Otter from "PB&J Otter". Continuity and Errors * Neither Tootie nor Tiffany are wearing their glasses when Tiffany is about to blast Tootie on the playground. * This is the third song Tootie sings, and the first song she sings completely by herself, except for the background vocals courtesy of Tara Strong. * Tara Strong is not credited in this episode as Terry Strong, Timmy's alter-ego. * This is the second time the Title Card does not show the broadcast name of the episode. * AJ's vest is red instead of blue after Crocker is done explaining the Civil War. * For this episode, the opening uses scenes from the following episodes: "The Little Mermaid" (Tootie saying "I wish I was a mermaid!"), "Tootie's in Love" (Tootie and Terry's kiss, Timmy turning into Terry), "A Swingin G.E.N.I.E." (Timmy singing "I'm Your Genie"), "Invader Tiff" (Tiffany laughing while standing on the Earth), "Nega-Tootie" (Tiffany laughing while about to blast Tootie), "Minisode 1: Animaniacs!" (Tootie, Timmy and Chester saying "We're Animaniacs!"), "Detective Tootie in: The Missing Teacher" (Tootie smiling while a sign behind her says "I'll Help Anyone...But DON'T Waste My Time!") * Charlotte is missing her hair ribbon in some scenes. * When Timmy explains what a Dark Sprite is, his shirt is green instead of pink. * A part of "Opposite of Me"'s instrumental was playing as the background music for the title card of "A Swingin G.E.N.I.E.". Speaaking of which, the music for this episode's title card is a part of "Dance Baby" from "Skylark". Cast * Grey DeLisle as Tootie Ives, Vicky Ives, Veronica Star, Tiffany * Tara Strong as Nicky Ives, Background Singer, Timmy Turner * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadBat * Butch Hartman as Union Soldiers, General McClellan * Rob Paulsen as Abraham Lincoln, Edwin Stanton * Christopher Lloyd as Confederate Soldiers * Carolyn Lawrence as Charlotte Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes